


Wake up, you can't go! (You can't leave me)

by Superlycorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Character Death, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superlycorp/pseuds/Superlycorp
Summary: Lena knew she couldn't dodge. She couldn't get out of the way, or counter his attack. She reached to raise her gun again, but her hand remained frozen mid-air when the sharp bone the alien was holding, pierced through her abdomen. Her eyes widened, and over the aliens shoulder she could see Alex running towards them, and yell something whilst briefly looking up at the sky. She couldn't hear her though, all she heard was buzzing in her ears that only kept getting louder and louder.OrLena's Death AU where Kara gets to Alex and Lena too late, and spends the last few moments of Lena's life holding her in her arms and softly singing the song Lena loved waking up to.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 144





	Wake up, you can't go! (You can't leave me)

Rain was pouring in National City like never before. People tried their best not to get soaked up in the rain and get home where they felt safe and warm as quickly as possible.

However, that wasn't the case with Lena Luthor. Yes, she may have thought that's how her evening would end. She'd go home, take a long shower to warm up her shivering body that remained cold due to soaked up clothes she wore to work that day. Instead there she was, standing in the middle of a street alongside Alex, both looking at an alien who's hands burned in red color which reminded her of blood.

 _Red color always reminded her of blood_.

They never heard of this kind before, he looked like a half lizard, half human but he couldn't speak, and instead he just hissed at them before pointing both of his hands towards them and shooting a series of blood soaked bone like shards. Lena assumed those were his bones. Alex dodged and pushed Lena out of the way as well, they were trying their best to stay alive whilst Supergirl fought with a flying alien who's strength matched that one of Superman. Of course, he was no match to The Girl of Steel, who had heat vision and freeze breath, but the alien still put up quite a fight.

"Alex! I have an idea that could slow him down!" Lena said loudly enough for Alex to hear her, because now they were no longer back-to-back, but a couple of feet apart. Before she could say another word, the alien dashed towards Alex, and Lena took out the laser gun she was given at the DEO before they went out on a mission. She shot the alien, and it stumbled right before getting to Alex, giving her time to again make some distance between them.

"Nice shot, Luthor!" Alex briefly smiled at the young CEO and Lena smiled back. She was never that good with guns, or shooting things in general. Of course, she knew how to handle a rifle or a gun, but it was never her biggest interest to learn and perfect her aim. Lena's smile was wiped off her face when she noticed that the alien she knocked off their feet was now back up, staring at her angrily. A loud hiss was heard before he pulled out a large, sharp bone out of his left forearm and held it in his right one.

_A bone sword? Seriously?_

Lena thought before looking around for some kind of pipe, or maybe a crowbar she could use to counter the attack that she surely should expect any moment now. A grave mistake. The moment she took her eyes off the alien, he rushed towards her, and in that moment Lena knew she couldn't dodge. She couldn't get out of the way, or counter his attack. She reached to raise her gun again, but her hand remained frozen mid-air when the sharp bone the alien was holding, pierced through her abdomen. Her eyes widened, and over the aliens shoulder she could see Alex running towards them, and yell something whilst briefly looking up at the sky. She couldn't hear her though, all she heard was buzzing in her ears that only kept getting louder and louder. A moment later, the alien who stood frozen close in front of Lena and held his bone sword still inside of her stomach, took a step back and ripped the bone out of her, making her take a step back and have her hands cover the open wound she had. The alien suddenly disappeared from her view as quickly as he came, and she felt her knees give in as she started falling.

She never hit the ground.

Strong arms cought her tiny frame, and she fought to keep her eyes open in order to see who it was. She knew who it was, that warm touch was so familiar that she'd grown to know she was the only person to hold her with so much care.

Supergirl- no... Kara, _her Kara_.

"Lena! Lena look at me." The blonde hero knelt down and held the young Luthor in her arms, one of her hands gently stroking the pale cheek. Alex was by their side, trying her best to put pressure on the wound inflicted upon the CEO. "Medical team is on its way." Alex said, but Kara wasn't listening. The only thing she focused on was Lena, and her fading heartbeat that was growing weaker and weaker.. Lena's eyes remained half open, she tried her best to fight the urge to close them but she knew that if she closed her eyes, she'd never see her loved one again. "K-Ka...ra.." She whispered, a trail of blood coming from her lips down her chin. She knew Kara heard her, because she pulled her closer and pressed her forehead against her pale one. "I'm here zhao, I'm right here... I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you okay?" Kara said in a trembling voice, as she made some distance between their faces in order to look at her love. "I-It hurts so m-much Kar.." "I know Lee, I know baby but you're so strong. You're so brave and courageous, you will pull through this okay? Keep your eyes open Lena, keep looking at me." Kara kept caressing Lena's cheek with so much love and tenderness, she could feel the skin under her touch was growing colder. Lena's vision was becoming more blurry, she couldn't focus her eyes on anything anymore but she tried. She kept looking into the eyes of her love and with her last atoms of strength she put her hand, smeared with blood, on Kara's cheek.

"I love you... Kara, I always will, in this and every other life." She softly whispered and gave the hero a tiny smile, as her eyes filled with tears and blurred her vision even more.

"Lena you can't go, I-I love you too zhao! I love you more than anything in this whole world." Kara cried, big salty tears, a sob or two escaping her trembling lips. She could see the life fading from Lena's eyes, and she hated herself because she couldn't do anything to save her love.

 _"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.."_ a soft whisper slipped past her lips, as she lowered down and kissed Lena's cold ones. The young Luthor could only smile as the hero kissed her, and with that she closed her eyes with her thoughts filled with Kara and their love for one another.

 _"You make me happy w-when skies are grey..."_ Last daughter of Krypton softly whispered those words, because there was no strength in her to sing them now like she used to every morning when they'd wake up in each other's arms. " _You'll never know dear, how much I love you.."_

 _"Please... Please don't take my sunshine away."_ The last breath Lena released, Kara could feel on her lips as her forehead remained pressed against her soulmates' forehead. "Lena?.." She trailed a finger over the pale cheekbone, her eyes filling with more tears. "Zhao?.." A sob escaped her, and she could hear Alex crying quietly, her face buried in her blood soaked hands that until now desperately tried to hold the blood from pouring out, until the medics arrived. "Wake up Lee, you can't go... You can't leave me..."

And yet she did. Lena left with a smile on her face, happy knowing that Kara, _her Kara_ , was with her until the very end.


End file.
